


Bloody Hearts and Death

by Paul_Record_Guitar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hate, Lots of Murder, Multi, Stockholm Syndrome, attempted suicide, phycological problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_Record_Guitar/pseuds/Paul_Record_Guitar
Summary: Lance lay there on his bed like any normal night, listening to a weird song he had heard on YouTube, when he heard his mother scream.To begin this is my first fanfic so plz dont be too harsh and im really bad at spelling so i have to do this check thing so it takes longer to update. Plz dont be mad. also; i cant grammer?.!,  *pun*





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> sorry but i cant really say when things will be updated with school and all, but i wont abandon it!

Keith looked through the window into detective McClain's house, cursing the day the Spaniard was born. How dare the police try and stop Keith, and yet Keith wasn't able to kill any of them, MO being only to kill people parents of children, to orphan them as he too was orphaned. Could he just break off once and kill the stupid Spaniard so close to him, yet so far? No. He would only kill parents. He watched McClain move through the a doorway calling out something while putting down a thick black suitcase, no doubt filled with clues and evidence of his case. Three children suddenly sped through a doorway crashing into McClain nearly knocking the detectives lithe form over. Keith smiled as a small toddler staggered into the room a huge smile on the small boys face. Suddenly, just like that, Keith's day got a whole lot better. He pulled out his dagger unwrapping the cotton cover-up as he ran his thumb over the little design upon the hilt. He prepared to leap, but stopped as a medium sized boy came into the room, earbuds in hand. McClain said something to the beautiful boy and he shook his head and walked back up the stairs. Keith looked at the toddler, suddenly not caring about it as much. He wanted the boy, he wanted to hear him cry as he saw what Keith would do and smiled. He ran his thumb over the little design and let out a breathy laugh as he leaped through the window with a crash.


	2. Of Bloodied Hopes and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From on the story will mostly be in Lances perspective with a little bit of changing at random points if you need me to stop that or fix or clarify something just ask.

Lance jumped as a loud crash broke through the atmosphire of his earbuds. He ripped them off, listening before shouting, "Mama! You alright?" He let out a small sigh of relief as she shouted her well being in a strained voice. Screams suddenly replaced the music he was using for finals and his heart... stopped. His feet thumped as he raced down the stairs only to hear an unnatural ripping sound, and something hit him in the face making him yelp. Horror ripped through him as he saw what hit him, a hand. He couldn't stop the scream that then tore from his throght as a man wearing what looked like a phantom mask ripped into his mothers stomach with his bear hands. Lance's pupils dialated in terror as the man looked at him, eyes filling with delight at lance's fear. A sick laugh bubbles up from the man's throght as he hurtled himself in lance's direction. Lance screamed, falling back as he tripped over a chair, toppling to the floor as he scuttled away from the monster. The fear was set anew as the monster loomed over him. The man lunged at him, slamming lance into the wall, gripping lances face in his hand. Lance shivered in fear as the man leaned in his lips brushing against his lips as he chuckled a sick bout of glee,"There will only be one." He screeched, sending mountains of fear up lances spine,"There will only be one." He screeched again. And just like that the man backed up and flung himself back through the hole he made in the window... and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the commas I just am not really good grammar


	3. Jack The Giant Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am REALLY sorry chapters are taking so long, but I am really busy right now and im trying to get them out as fast as possible. (Plus I was reading Golden Hills by Vivion, SUPER great btw you should all read it!)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5026393?view_full_work=true

Lance sat there in shock for a few minutes longer, only snapping out of his stupor at the sound of an intense wheezing. That, is when he really looked at the horrific scene before him, his mothers innards spread across the floor, a scream frozen on her still face. Her eyes plucked clean from her sockets, blood everywhere. That's when his eyes landed on sofie, her neck bent at an awkward angle, eyes blank. Tears finally rushed down his face as he took in Em, Katie, sofie, lying in a heap, body parts mingling into an unidentifiable mess.

Then he saw it, jacks little chest heaving in his infant chest as he wheezed for air. Lance let out a cry and scooped up the boy in his arms. Jack let out a pitiful mewl that radiated pain and suffering. "No, no, no, no, no!" Lance yelped as he looked at the gaping wound in the small boy's chest, all hope of saving the little dying boy diminishing by the millisecond. Jack, his entire stomach was sliced open, innards poking out slightly from the thin gash. Horror hit Lance anew as his baby brother suffered through death, aggravating excruciating death. Death did not come easy for the infant, but it came nonetheless, slowly yet almost contentedly as the baby felt his older brother the whole time. Lance slowly rocking the boy to sleep, burying his face in the trademark fluffy McClain hair.

Soon Jack's small mewls of pain quieted as Lance continued to rock, hoping- yet knowing it was not possible- to bring him back. Lance knew it wouldn't happen, so he settled to rock the small child as he slept. He would rock his brother to sleep and comfort him when he cried and snuggle him when he became cold, but he would not leave. Sirens soon filled the air, but that did not effect Lance, he had a job to do and he would do it. Lance rocked Jack to sleep singing a small hymn for Jack to listen to, it was jack's favorite.

Amazing grace how sweet the sound   
That saved a wretch like me.   
I once was lost but now I'm found.   
Was blind but now I see.   
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear   
And grace my fears relieved.   
How precious did that grace appear   
The hour I first believed.   
When we've been there ten thousand years   
Bright shining as the sun   
We've no less days to sing God's praise   
Then when we first begun.   
Amazing grace, how sweet the sound   
That saved a wretch like me.   
I once was lost, but now I'm found.   
Was blind, but now I see 

He continued to rock back and forth, clutching jack to his chest. Tears slipped down his face as his rocking became a comfort for the two of them. Back and forth he rocked, back and forth.  
He continued even as police men came into the room with looks of horror and disgust on their faces, one man ran from the room as he was unable to stomach the smell of the rotting bodies. The lead policeman looked around the room with intelligent thoughtful eyes. "Allura." he called out to the mass of cop cars.  
"Yes Shiro?" a British woman dressed in a white pants suit asked sullenly as she looked at the scene before her,  
" Do you think it could be him?"  
" It is quite possible, but we cannot rule out any thing."  
A man in white brought in a stretcher speaking I hushed tones with Allura before picking up Em and leaving the room quietly.   
" sir." one man said coming up to shiro, "It seems to be the same as the other cases sir, maybe a copycat, but it seems to be the real deal. Though the child was a lot more cut up than they usually are, all the children are sir."  
" Thank you Mr. Bracken"  
The man looked around sullenly, eyes suddenly contorting in confusion as his eye caught onto a rocking Lance, " Oh Quiznak" the giant man whispered and shouted for another stretcher. " What is it Shiro?" The woman asked, confusion coloring her voice. The man put a finger over his lips ad almost immediately the entire room fell to a hush. The man carefully approached Lance, who nobody had seen until Shiro brought his gaze to the boy huddled in the corner.  
Lance stared at one point on the floor as he continued to rock his brother to sleep, not noticing the man kneel down to the younger boy in order to get to his height.  
"Hey," the man said soothingly, laying his hand o the boys shoulder hesitantly, which caused Lance to flinch wildly and freeze like a deer I headlights. Lance's eyes flicked around the floor wildly as the man spoke, " I'm shiro," He said, " I'm friends with you're mom, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?" Tears pricked his eyes and he glanced at the door that shielded his mother's body lying in the kitchen. " where is you're mom?" Shiro asked. Lance's sobs renewed, making shiro's eyes widen in fear as he reached out to him, making him flinch back wildly and his sobs turned hysterical. Lance hugged Jack closer as tears dripped down his shaking frame, that was when shiro saw the little limp form curled into Lances arms. "oh, sweet mother of Altea" Shiro whispered. Lnce froze further as shiro leaned foreword and tried to take jack from him. Lances arms locked around thin air as he tried to tighten his grip, just a second too late, and jack was taken.  
Lance snapped as he saw shiro hand jack off to the woman in white. He lunged after her, an inhuman screech resonating from his airways. More inhuman screeches and yells resounded as shiro caught him mid lunge and tried to calm his hysterical form. Lance screeched flailing as shiro tried to hold him which resolved in him slamming his hand into shiro's face, nails raking across the bridge of shiro's nose. LAnce froze at the sight of fresh blood running down shiro's face and started to curl into a ball shaking ad crying as shiro yelled for help, " It's Blood!" he shriked, his vision blurred as he went limp, the face of his once happy family was the last thing he saw as everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry chapters are so short guys but, life's a bitch!
> 
> (sorry for all the commas! I just LOVE them so much and use them ALL the time)  
>  I tried to italicize but I couldn't figure out how sorry.


	4. The Death of Lance's Mind

The blood flow cleanly and quickly down the sides of his mother's face, not stopping to let any strand of hair go unsoiled by the crimson sticky that was his mother's blood.  
It flowed down Em's nose and lips, staining them the same rose red as was I her favorite lipstick. The red she had loved.  
Katy, her innards draped around her smiling form as though the most beautiful dress adorned her thin limbs. she smiled as she turned to face him, a kickball in her tiny 8 year old hands, "come play with me Lance!" She called out smiling, "Come play with me!" he tried to move toward the little girl, only to be restrained by the man in the mask. Lance looked at his sister who was starting to frown, an annoyed look crossing her face, " why wont you play with me Lance?"  
Lance tried to run to her, but the grip on his arm tightened as Lance turned to look at the man in the mask. The man smiled at him wickedly, "There will only be one." he cackled, forcing Lance's eyes back toward the scene. 

 

A shape toddled out of the shadows a smile all over its face, jack. 

 

Little baby jack smiled at him, big brown eyes and fluffy hair bouncing as he morphed, growing and changing until they were the same age. Lance began to cry stumbling foreword to embrace his baby brother, halting and cupping the boy's face. 

 

Jack smiled widely his eyes full of the joy that Lance had grown to love and cherish, "Lance," Jack said, joy and love coloring his face, "why did you let him kill me Lance?'' Lance faltered as he registered the cruel words, Jacks smile was still there as blood began dripping from his hairline and down the curves of his face. 

 

Jacks eyes turned sad, "Why Lance, Why, why did you let me die?" 

 

Blood bubbled up between jacks lips and he stumbled forward into Lance, pulling them both to the whitewash floors of a hospital. Lance started to panic as blood welled up on Jacks T-Shirt turning it a dark evil purple. 

 

"No, no, no, No, NO, Jack!" He screamed grabbing his face and shaking him, "Wake up Jack! WAKE UP!" He sobbed as he once more lost his only brother. He clutched at jack screaming at the doctors that were just walking by completely ignoring the wounded boy. 

 

Tears flowed down his face as he cradled Jack once more in his arms. His head whipped up as a voice sounded behind him, " no ones going to help you." The man in the mask said simply, " there can only be one." 

 

Lace leapt to his feet, rushing at the man, only to crumble at his feet while griping his red jacket, "why can there only be one?" He sobbed. The man leaned down, Lance let out a gasp as he grabbed onto his chin, "Because there is always one." Tears ran down Lance's face as he let out a small hiccup, Then let Jack live and kill me in his sted." 

 

The man looked at him an amused smile twitching onto his lips, " But," he said as he leaned forward, lips brushing Lance's ear, " I like you so much more." 

 

Lance froze as he felt the man smile against his ear. He leaned back and looked at Lance with an odd mix of huger and sadistic nature in his eyes. Lance flinched as the man leaned forward , dragging the tip of his tongue up Lance's face, tasting his tears. Lance looked at him, eyes wide as the man dissipated into dust with and evil, all consuming chuckle. 

 

 

Lance bolted upright in the hospital bed, cold sweat and tears soaking his body, the feeling of Jack's embrace and the feeling of the Phantoms warm tongue, still tingling upon his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated, too busy watching Yuri!!! on ice!


	5. Finding Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes, but misspelled chap better than no chap, am I right?

Lance sat, hands folded in his lap as he stared at the wall, not answering any of the questions that all the doctors, officers and goddamn fools were asking him. He just stared at rather wall unmoving unless he was moved by an outside force.  
Outside force? Outside force I'm like an apple? Newton's all right. Was all lance could think as he slowly went insane. Fall fall falling from a tower. Apples. Num num. jacks favorite food were apples. Apple sauce, puddin. Apples, apples, apples. Their was an apple flavored fig Newton wasn't there? Yummy. Outside force of an apple. Pushy apple. PUshY ApPLe. GODDAMN PUSHY APPLE! STOP PUSHING ME!!!!!  
" KID!" Said one particularly pushy apple for the fourth time, " stop with the whole fucking silent shit already!" Lance continued staring right at the wall as the apple continued spouting curses and questions, becoming seemingly more and more agitated and impatient. The apple growled as his calm demeanor cracked, grabbing onto lances shirt and shaking him roughly, " what the hell!" He yelled, " I can't fucking solve the case if all you're gonna do is stare at a fucking wall! I'm gonna beat your ass till you tal---"  
" I do believe assault is against the law in ... I dunno, all fifty states, " a familiar voice dead panned, " Shiro! " the apple said, letting lance go abruptly, " I was just..."  
" I don't Sammy hear it gatlin, you are officially unassigned from the case, be on your way." Gatlins face froze in shock before turning beet red in undeniable anger, " you can't just unassigned me from the case, only Allura can do that." Gatlin said haughtily, " Oh! But chief Allura did unassigned you from the case, and next time I would avoid the sass."  
Gatlin frowned as Shiro handed him a small relief slip. Gatlin drilled a deep angry glare at Shiro as said apple walked toward lance. Lance continued to stare at the wall, refusing to acknowledge he was there.  
" lance, I have some questions for you." The apple said softly. Lance stared at the wall. Shiro sighed and rose from his chair, climbing onto the bed next to lance. Lance meanwhile continued to stare at the wall, " lance," he said softly, " I know you're hurting and I know you don't wish to speak such horrifying matters, but we can only catch the man who did this if you talk to me." Lance's eyes flicked to the apple before returning to the wall." Lance, nobody is gonna hurt you anymore." He said softly, like a baby's breath stirring though the air. Lance looked at the wall trying to ignore Shiro and stare at the wall and trying to ignore Shiro and stare at the wall and trying to ignore Shiro and stare at the wall and trying to ignore Shiro and stare at the wall and trying to ignore Shiro and stare at the wall and trying to ignore Shiro and stare at the wall and trying to ignore Shiro and stare at the wall, " lance!" Shiro said loudly over said spaniards obvious mental breakdown, " would you like to see Em?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly really sorry for not updating for so long, but I was just SO lazy! The only person you have to thank for this being updated ( finally) is my home slice ( and sometimes editor, when she feels like it) Lilly. She was like I really hope you aren't one of those people who abandon their stories, or I will fucking kill you. End quote #NOTDEADYET!!!!


End file.
